


“Twists in sobriety”, drabbles 4

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:58:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: "Who is who":16. Hunger = Prince Xizor17. Thirst = Kir Kanos, Red Guard18. Itch = Sate Pestage19. Yearn = Lor San Tekka20. Impulse = Anakin Skywalker





	

**16\. Hunger**

  
Normally, you prefer to eat at exclusive Coruscanti restaurants, where you like eating Moonglow three or four times a month. But this homely kitchen wakens a new type of hunger in you.

Throughout dinner your hostess laughs heartily. She even proves you how enjoyable the contains of a soup can with some bread slices can be.

To escort Nagina to Lothal is not only an honour for you. It is a real pleasure. As a vigo of the Black Sun syndicate you seldom have those.

Tomorrow, you must return to your duties though. Which is a pity!

 

 

**17\. Thirst**

  
It was not thirst that made Mistress Samye drink kava kava. It was Lieutenant Commander Krennic, a manipulator par excellence. It was a dare he should have left alone though.

This woman always does the unexpected. This is what your master loves so much about her. Only she has the power to make him laugh.

Right now Mistress Samye is high on kava kava. The Living Force seems to speak with her directly, giving her intense visions of beauty.

Through the visor of your guard helmet you watch her with growing amusement, especially when she starts singing.

Wonderful, simply wonderful.

 

  
**18\. Itch**

  
Your god child is like a thorn in your side, an unpleasant itch. Yet Sheev is overly proud of her clumsy efforts of rebellion against the newly founded Empire.

“Nagina did cost us Scarif!” you point out.

He rolls his sithly eyes at you, unconvinced. “Krennic and his business with Saw Gerrera are to blame.”

It is useless trying to talk sense into a man who is your commander-in-chief since kindergarten days.

“You may leave now, Sate!”

One day you will make Nagina pay for all her silliness. You have no idea how, but you will find a way. Definitely.

 

 

**19\. Yearn**

  
On your long way to Coruscant, back into the danger zone, you yearn for your lover. Her smile, her warmth, her giggles.

But it cannot be helped. The teachings of the Jedi Order, their wisdom about the ways of the Force need to survive. Only you, a historian, can do what must be done. You owe that to poor Jocasta Nu, slain in her library.

You stare at your controls.

Nagina has your bracelet now. It is more than just a token of love. It is a promise. You are engaged to be married.

There is always a new hope.

 

**20\. Impulse**

  
Your first impulse is to Force choke the fat woman in front of you. She dares to wear a dress that has so much meaning to you. The one that Padmé wore during the fateful night at Varykino. With the black feather wrap.

But the slimy Falleen who is with the imposter enrages you even more.

Suddenly, the Supreme Chancellor is back and rebukes you like a little boy.

And just because you hurt the feelings of that elderly bantha cow. What about your feelings, don't they matter?

You feel like leaving the Opera House at once, but you can't.

**Author's Note:**

> "Who is who":  
> 16\. Hunger = Prince Xizor  
> 17\. Thirst = Kir Kanos, Red Guard  
> 18\. Itch = Sate Pestage  
> 19\. Yearn = Lor San Tekka  
> 20\. Impulse = Anakin Skywalker


End file.
